


Шкатулка

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Чуток воспоминаний
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji





	Шкатулка

Хината стиснула губы и сердито уставилась на полки, что занимали целую стенку и тянулись от пола до потолка. В последний раз чёртов свиток держал в руках сам Хиаши-сан, который «положил его на пятую полку с правой стороны». Сейчас Хинате всего-то надо было взять этот сборник чертежей новых построек и принести в зал заседаний.

Но, пересмотрев не только пятую полку, но и шестую, четвёртую, третью, а также вторую и первую, Хината выдохнула. Потом вдохнула и опять выдохнула.

Ошибиться может каждый, тем более человек пожилой, и это не повод выходить из себя. Седьмая полка была последней, под потолком. Небольшая лесенка из кладовой, пригодившаяся Хинате при разборе шестой, смогла помочь и здесь. Под потолком свитки были сложены особенно аккуратно, бирки висели чуть ли не на одном расстоянии друг от друга, но Хината, уже наученная горьким опытом, не только читала отметки, но и шарила руками везде, куда могла дотянуться. И что-то нашарила.

За горкой более узких свитков стояла шкатулка длинною в локоть. Добротная лакированная чёрного цвета, с большим розовым пионом на крышке. Замка не было.

Хината несколько секунд поколебалась, но потом всё же сдвинула крышку.

Внутри оказалась россыпь небольших «детских» сюрикенов из Академии, четыре куная, пара крюков, небольшая цепь и моток старого бинта с желтоватыми пятнами похожими на неотстиранную кровь

Какое-то время она с недоумением рассматривала содержимое шкатулки, потом сошла с лесенки и присела на нижнюю ступеньку.

Отец был последним кого можно было заподозрить в сентиментальности, но это был его кабинет, его шкаф, а, значит, и его шкатулка со старым сюрикенами, которые Хината так отвратительно метала в детстве.

Было до того стыдно, что она буквально не расставалась с ними до самого экзамена, тренируясь где угодно, когда выпадала свободная минутка. Связка сюрикенов надолго поселилась во внутреннем специально пришитом для неё кармане внутри просторной толстовки.

Их постоянно сравнивали. Думать о Неджи было больно. Встречаться с ним глазами и не понимать его неприязни было ещё больнее. Но игнорировать его она не могла — слишком велико было восхищение. Все его тренировки всегда были связаны с техниками бьякугана, но он также легко выполнял все задания Ируки-сенсея, касаемо холодного оружия.

Хината вынула кунай и что есть силы сжала рукоятку. Надо же, она и забыла, что кунаи у них были тоже особенные — с короткой рукоятью и соответствующим ей лезвием. Но у Хьюга и мини-кунай становился смертоносным, если знать куда колоть.

Оправившись от ран на экзамене, Хината долгое время не могла спать спокойно. Она просыпалась от ощущения чужого присутствия и, готовясь увидеть рядом кузена, активировала бьякуган. Потом засыпала и ещё раз переживала навязчивый сон, повторяющийся тогда чуть ли не каждую ночь.

К запястьям привязано по кунаю, Неджи толкал в грудь, валил на траву и, закинув ей руки вверх, втыкал кунаи глубоко в землю, обездвиживая; бесстыдно наклонялся близко-близко, без всякого стеснения дышал чуть ли не рот в рот. И когда страх и смущение Хинаты становились совершенно невыносимыми, сон заканчивался, причём всегда одинаково. Неджи улыбался своей презрительно-издевательской улыбкой, прижимался к ней каменеющим телом и давил. И Хината в ужасе просыпалась, умирая от удушья.

В дверь тихо постучали.  
— Меня послали помочь.  
Неджи задвинул за собой сёдзи и подошёл. Наверное, что-то было в её лице…

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он.  
Хината покачала головой.  
— Хиаши-сан сказал, что вчера поздно вечером всё же мог оставить его на столе.

Они одновременно повернули головы: рядом с чернильницей действительно лежал узкий и тонкий свиток больше похожий на небольшую деревянную чурку.

Хината задвинула крышку, вспорхнула на лесенку, потянулась, задвигая шкатулку вглубь седьмой полки, и повернулась к мужу, протягивая руки:  
— Сними меня.


End file.
